


I Want To Bridal Carry You, Is That Okay?

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Riko's yuri doujins, Romance, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Taking a page or two from Riko’s literature texts on yuri, Chika decides she’s going to bridal carry her girlfriend and make said girlfriend fall further in love with her. It’s just not as simple as Chika thought it’d be.





	I Want To Bridal Carry You, Is That Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> **ChikaYou~ ChikaYou~ I love me more ChikaYou~ hehe~ >w< **
> 
>  
> 
> **Do you love you more ChikaYou~? ^w^/**
> 
>  
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

“So...I've been studying.”

Riko drops her textbooks, pencil case, everything she had on hand as she gave Chika an amazing mix of disbelief and happiness.

“Okay, that's just rude.” Chika squints with a frown. 

Riko chuckles, waved the orangehead off half-heartedly as she bends down to pick up all her fallen items. “So...studying what?”

Chika brightens again as she remembers what she wanted to say. “Your literature texts on yu-“

Riko drops all her stuff again - expression one of horror. “WHAT!?”

“What what?” The orangehead blinks confused. 

“What what what?” Riko was flailing her arms in what Chika thinks might be anger at this point. 

“What, you said what first!” The Leader of Aqours puts her hands up in defence as she took a safe two steps back. 

“Wha- Why? Why were you reading my books? Without permission!” Riko questioned from head to toe – bulging eyes, perpetual frown, gesturing hands, and one foot forward. 

Chika swallows her nerves. “You gave me permission to...”

Riko was nowhere near convinced as she crossed her arms, waiting for Chika to explain every last detail as to how reading her doujin- her literature texts on love even transpired. 

“I was stressing out the other day to you about what can I do to make You-chan swoon... Remember?” Chika looks hopeful at the enraged redhead.

The enraged redhead remained enraged as she shook her head to indicate ‘No, I have no such recollection. Plus you  _always_ stress about wanting to make sure You-chan stays in love with you when we talk. Even though You-chan’s love for you can be seen even by the blind.’

Chika worries her fingertips against each other as she thinks of what to say next. “We were at your house…and you were in a good mood…and…and…you said ‘My books know it best’ while patting those books… So I took it as ‘Read them and learn’...?”

Riko stares coldly at Chika for a good minute just to subject the orangehead to guiltiness for a bit longer, then she sighs, giving in. “What’s done is done…”

“Sorry…” Chika lowers her head apologetically.

The pianist shakes her head lightly, a small smile forming as she picks up all her items from the floor once more. “So what  _did_ you learn?”

Chika beams once again at the idea. “To bridal carry You-chan! That’s sure to make her swoon!”

Riko’s items tumble to the ground for the third time this morning as her eyes grew in excitement, cheeks flushed at the slightest from imagining the scenario. “I’m…sure it will…”

Riko can’t wipe the grin off her face now as she anticipated the actual event. “I look forward to it.”

Chika laughs then asks insecurely. “You think it will work, Riko-chan?”

The auburn haired girl rolls her eyes. “Where did your confidence a second ago disappear to? Yes. It will.”

Chika smiles, reassured from the Yuri Master. “Alright! You-chan won’t even know what hit her when it does. Hehe~”

 

* * *

 

 

Chika steals various glances You’s way. She knows what she wants to do, but now that her best friend was in the same room as her, she wasn’t quite certain about how she’s going to do it. And every time the ash-brunette turns to look at her, perhaps feeling her stare, Chika looks away hurriedly, blinking rapidly, hoping You does not notice that she was indeed staring.

_Was it supposed to be this hard? Sheesh…_

The orangehead breathes out; tired just from all the longing stares keeps giving You, thinking how nice it would be if You would just walk over and settle into her arms. Not that that could ever happen…

_Uu…_

Chika blushes at the idea of such a day.

_Focus, Takami Chika. If I  want You-chan sitting on my lap in the future, I first gotta carry her in my arms today!_

The Leader of Aqours huffs out her nose with her fist pumped discreetly under the table, not realizing that You was looking at her wondering if everything is okay, and finding that little action rather cute. 

_Making You-chan fall will give me the perfect reason to carry her, no? Alrighty, time to execute plan A! Make You-chan fall~_

Chika turns back to see You walking away and most probably out of the classroom. “Eh? Ah, You-chan-”

_Where is You-chan going? I can’t bridal carry her if she’s not here!_

Chika rushes behind You and holds her breath as she puts a foot in front of You - effectively causing You to trip. But seeing her best friend falling face first to the floor, Chika realizes You was falling the wrong direction she wanted.

“WAH- EH-UWAA-”

You lets out a series of surprised sounds as Chika grabs her right hand in the nick of time, pulls her best friend back up as her left arm wrapped itself in front of You, around the girl’s waist to keep her secured. “Chika-chan!?  T-Thanks…”

Chika nods, her face right beside You’s and glad that her girlfriend was safe.

_This is somehow different from what I imagined…_

“Um…Chika-chan..?” You’s ears were all red as she wonders when Chika will let go of her right hand and move out of this back-hug that was happening to her; if they weren’t in school and people were starting to stare, You wouldn’t mind letting it continue for hours.

“Eh?” Chika takes in the sight of You staring the floor embarrassed, then the murmur of her classmates clued her into why her girlfriend was being so adorably blushy. “Ahh! Er, sorry! I- Mm.” Chika lets go, stands there awkwardly before robot-walking back to her seat.

_WHAT WAS I DOING???_

* * *

 

 

Chika sighs after a necessary cool down period.

_How did those bridal carries occur in Riko-chan’s doujins..?_

Various scenes of already unconscious girls lying on the floor before the other girl appears to scoop the unconscious one up and away flash through Chika’s mind, and she hums in consideration.

_Maybe I could get Riko-chan to throw her textbook at You-chan’s head…_

Chika tries imagining that and her face changed to that of an unamused smile.

_Ah, no…that wouldn’t be quite right either…Imagine telling You-chan – “You fell unconscious because Riko-chan threw her textbook at you… Are you feeling better now?”_

Chika shakes her head at that.

_How uncool…_

“Guess I could try this instead…” Chika mumbles under her breath as she arches her back, curling into herself to avoid being caught by the teacher and turns to secretly look at You again. She smiles when You yawns, clearly bored of the lesson Chika wasn’t paying attention to either.

Chika tears a bit of her notebook page and writes “Stay back after school.” And she throws the folded paper to You’s desk.

_I hope this goes well…I’m gonna bridal carry you, You-chan!_

* * *

 

 

The bell signalling the end of all classes for the day rings and Chika’s scarlet eyes lights up; excited and nervous for her plan to be carried through, and hopefully, successfully getting her girlfriend’s heart to skip beats and fall a little more in love with her.

You waves goodbye to her classmates and Riko who said she has important things to see to. Gentle blue eyes rest on the orangehead who was taking in deep breathes to calm her own racing heart; You grins at that. She could not come to a conclusion about what Chika might be up to, but seeing Chika taking the initiative to hang out with her alone makes You happy any day.

“Chika-chan?”

“Ah. Er. It’s after school huh?” Chika stands abruptly, the chair screeching as it was forced backwards and she chuckles nervously.

_Ahhh, why is this so nerve-wracking?? Think cool thoughts, Chika. Think cool thoughts. I gotta make You-chan swoon. Not the other way around._

You raises her eyebrows before giggling at Chika’s antics. “I’m sure you knew that the moment the school bell rang and you went “Yes! School’s out!”

Chika’s cheeks flush pink as the ash-brunette winked at her. “Uu…I…Just taken notice once more… _Don’t point that out, baka You-chan…_ ”

_I can do this. I can do this._

“So what’s up?” You stands too, pushing in her chair before smiling patiently at her girlfriend.

Chika nods to herself and to You. She takes You’s hand in hers and pulls her to the back of the classroom which was more spacious than the in-between of their tables. “I want you to do everything I tell you to do…Is that okay?”

_And I’ll give you instructions to get into a bridal carry by me! Perfect plan._

You takes a moment to access the situation, blinking slowly and watching Chika’s serious expression, You does not find a reason to say no. The ash-brunette nods.  “Okay.”

Chika smiles widely and takes a step closer to You.

_Alright! Part one of Plan B – Ok!_

Chika puts her hand behind You’s back. “Lean back, You-chan.”

“Eh? Um…Like this..?” You does as told, leaning backwards as though she might be doing a limbo.

Chika nods, her smile never fading as her hand on You’s back follows You. “Okay…” Chika deems that You has lowered her back enough for Chika to safely and easily scoop the girl up, so she puts her right hand under You’s knees and lifts.

_I  did it-_

“Chi- WA- Chika-chan!?” You panics from being lifted off the ground without warning and was flailing about.

_Ah. You-chan. Wai- If you move around so much- Don’t-_

“Don’t move!” Chika makes her next request.

You freezes; ever the obedient partner, though her face grows hotter with each passing second of being carried by Chika bridal style. 

Chika herself was a bright red as she stared at You in her arms, hands in front of her chest and staring at her with those innocent, round, azure eyes. Chika could tell her palms were sweaty and she willed herself to sweat less and not drop her girlfriend.

“How long..?” You asks shyly, averting her gaze for a second before staring back at Chika. Her heart was drumming crazily, her mind was racing endlessly. The situation they were in made You happy and absolutely embarrassed at the same time.

Chika breathes in deeply through her nose and adjusted her hold on the ash-brunette. “H-However long I want…”

_I don’t want to put you down even when hands get tired if I could…_

“Is that okay?”

You nods and nestles her head closer to Chika’s shoulder. “Mmph…”

They both fell further in love with each other this warm evening.

 

* * *

 

 

Riko stands outside the classroom windows with her phone camera rolling and a pleased smile on her face, holding back her nosebleed. “It’s good to be alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Well, as how every ChikaYou story goes. It got longer than expected! XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **-chuckles- ahh~ =w=**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope y’all enjoyed this as much as I fantasized and wrote, fantasized and then wrote again~ nyahaha~ XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like! :D (Chika will be adamantly bridal carrying You until someone tells them they gotta leave the school premises~ Because Chika probably would walk to a chair and sit in it so she don’t really have to use her arm strength to keep You up, but still refuses to let You be more than 2 centimetres away from her.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh. P.S. Chika loves the back of You’s thighs. ;D nante ne~)**


End file.
